A Staten Island Kinda 4th of July
by gigiseesdenver
Summary: Meet up with the Messer’s again in another Staten Island Holiday. Post Season 5. D/L/L
1. Chapter 1

**A Staten Island Kinda Fourth of July**

**Summary:** Meet up with the Messer's again in another Staten Island Holiday. Post Season 5. D/L/L

**Disclaimer: **I do not own a thing, really. I swear it. Promise.

**A/N: **Follows season 5…ye: Jess is dead, and they all dropped to the floor…here's where I see it going. =) Enjoy!

.

07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-

.

-JULY 01, 2009-

Lindsay Messer-Monroe was tired. That's the only way it could be put. She was exhausted. Not only was she still lugging around an extra 10 pounds of baby weight (from the precious angel that woke her up several times a night), but she was working full time, and it was the hottest July New York had seen in ages. You can't say Al Gore was wrong with the way this weather was acting. With the extreme heat came an extra number of murders, and being one (csi) team member down, Lindsay was feeling the heat. Literally and Figuratively.

Lindsay let out an audible sigh as she rounded the corner onto her street. She could see the building she called home just a few minutes down the road. However it seemed fate had other plans for her tonight as her cell phone let out a shrill cry. "Great." She muttered to herself as she reached into her pocket and pulled the small device out. She didn't want to go back in; she just wanted to relax at home.

It was July 1st, and she had a long weekend coming her way, thanks in great part to Godfather Mac. She had come back from maternity leave early because of the injuries sustained during the drive by the night Jess had died. Lindsay was one of the few uninjured—due in the most part to Danny. Good, God, Danny. She just wanted to get home.

"Monroe." She said we little emotion into the phone.

"Goodness, Lindsay, are you all right?" Came the voice of Maria Messer, Danny's mother and her new mother-in-law.

"Sorry Maria." Lindsay said with a little more excitement as she continued walking home. "Thought it was work calling me back in."

"Oh sweets, don't tell me they have you working round the clock again?"

"No, but its close, what with Danny gone, and Sheldon injured, it's just, we've been shorthanded..No worries I have the next four days off." Lindsay sighed

"Oh, well that's good…the reason I'm calling, actually."

"Uh Huh." Lindsay said whilst unlocking the front door to the apartment building.

"Well, I haven't heard back from Danny, he isn't even bothering to take my calls, since the hospital and all, but I was wondering if you would like to come out here for the Fourth, get you out of the city for the holiday."

"Oh, that sounds so nice." Said Lindsay, the thought of being away from the ruckus of the city for another holiday just seemed so appealing. She had so far spent both Christmas and Easter at the Messer's. And the small two story yellow house set in an old tree lined neighborhood just sounded so perfect, even if the Messer clan was just as loud and obnoxious as the teenagers running around their street, it was family, something Lindsay sorely missed, being as far away from her parents as she was. She was onboard for an extended family independence day: The only thing was Danny.

"So do you think you will come?" Maria asked hopefully, Lindsay could hear the elderly blonde woman on the other end of the line chewing her nails (the thumb more than likely) as a nervous gesture.

"Yea, we'll be there." Lindsay smiled, she may have her work cut out for her, but it was going to be worth it, a Messer family function was always a worthwhile time.

"But, what about Daniel? He is still refusing to talk to me." Lindsay could hear the sadness in her mother-in-laws voice. Her youngest son, the son who had given her the gift of grandmotherhood, wasn't talking to her. Apparently, this was the longest spell of it since the great coastguard incident of 1985. And that only lasted a week, here they were going on 4.

"Don't worry about him Mom, believe me, I'm not letting Lucy miss out on time with her grandparents, and he's being silly, I'll make him see the light before tomorrow." Lindsay assured.

"I do not doubt your abilities sweetheart; you have made him see the light many times over."

"Don't I know it." Lindsay laughed. "So what time would you like us over?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter Linds, but if you would like to come over the night before you are welcome, there is a small parade at 9am, if you are at all interested. It used to be Danny's favorite part of the Fourth as a boy…he was scared shitless of the fireworks." Maria laughed as she finished reminiscing.

"Figures." Lindsay laughed. "thats why he put himself in a field where loud pops and bangs are common."

"Yea…." Maria trailed off. She wasn't happy about what had happened 4 weeks ago, something she made known, the reason for the current argument.

"Maria, it is okay to be scared for us, for your sake, for Lucy's sake, and believe me when I say that shit like what happened, barely ever happens. Ah." Lindsay said as she felt Maria bubbling up to say something. "Yes Danny has been in his fair share of scrapes, but he is smarter now, he knows he has more to lose, that his actions will effect more than him, he knows, and so do I, it's okay"

"I'm sorry Lindsay, just a mother's worry wart qualities. I know you can handle yourselves, I was just scared, and…"

"I know. I've got them too, actually had them before Luce was born, but anyway, would you like us over for dinner on the third, or"

"Dinner would be good"

"Okay then, do you want me to bring anything?"

"No, no, Linds, just your presence is enough for me and Sal."

"Okay then, I'll see you around 5 on Friday?" Lindsay asked

"Yes, perfect, well I'll let you go Lindsay. Love you, kiss my granddaughter and son for me."

"Will do, love you too, bye." Lindsay clicked off. With a sigh she headed for the stairs, it was the least she could do to lose some of the baby weight.

.

07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-

.

Opening the door to apartment 3G was a relief like none other. The gush of cool air that engulfed Lindsay was enough to release some of the tension that had been building in her shoulders all day. But the waft of Italian seasonings that came with it brought her to heaven. Not to mention the sight before her after she locked the door and turned into the kitchen.

Lucy was laying on her tummy kicking and gurgling away. A soft grin stretched across her face, and she cooed noticing Mommy. Danny looked up from the sauce he was stirring at the sound of his daughter, face breaking into a full-fledged smile when he saw Lindsay bend down and scoop the little girl up. His girls.

Working with one arm as the other was still in a sling he put the spoon down and wiped his hands on the towel before approaching Lindsay from behind, and wrapping her in a one armed embrace, and kissing her bare, sun-kissed shoulder.

"Welcome home babe." He whispered softly before letting her go and moving to the sofa, propping his good arm up on the back inviting Lindsay to sit in the nook. Which she did so willingly. "How was your day?"

"Long. Hot. And Done." Lindsay said all while paying full attention to Lucy whose bright blue eyes were watching, darting between Mommy and Daddy. Her feet continued to kick, something Danny found quite entertaining.

Reaching out with what little movement he had in that arm he cupped a little foot and traced the arch just watching mommy and baby.

"Your mom called." Lindsay said softly as Lucy began to fall asleep.

"So." He said curtly.

"So? SO? Danny, she's you mother, she was worried can't you drop this juvenile act and forgive her?"

"Linds, it's not that." He said pushing himself up and following Lindsay into the nursery where she laid Lucy into her crib.

"Out." She said softly before clicking the door shut softly behind her. When they were back in the living room they turned to the kitchen and food as the discussion continued.

"What is it then Danny?"

"What she said, it wasn't true, it wasn't fair, and it just, everything she said is what I fear most, and I can't have that around, it'll scare me too much, it'll make me think twice, make me second guess, and instincts is what I go on Linds, you know this. I can't second guess them, because if I did, chances are we'd both be dead, it wouldn't be a bullet to the shoulder it woulda been 4-5 in both our backs. Linds, I can't hesitate, s-she makes me hesitate."

"Since when Danny?!" Lindsay asked slightly aggravated, they have had this conversation many times in the last few weeks. Granted this was the first time he really mentioned his feelings, ah, the joys of being married. She continued her voice elevating every so often. "Seriously, when did you hesitate for your Ma's sake? When you subway surfed? How about when you spent time with the Tanglewood Boys? Huh? When applied to the academy? Or when you hung suspended from the Statue of Liberty, or the Empire State Building? Better yet, when you egged on those imbeciles from the Irish Drug Gang, No, even more so, when you got me pregnant, or when we technically eloped? Were you thinking about your mom?"

"No." he said in a deflated voice.

"No, exactly, you were thinking about you, us, your friends, your daughter, your ma was back there, but it was an afterthought. It was a 'calm down Ma', when she rushed into the hospital to see you, A 'hey by the way Ma' what's changed?"

"She hadn't said…" Lindsay cut him off

"Said what? That she hated coming to the hospital to see you like this, that she was worried, that she wished we had a less risky job. Damn it Danny, she cares for you, for us, and god damn it she loves that you are doing this city a service, but just think about it. What if it was Lucy, would you wish Lucy was in a safer job even though she made you proud, what would you say if Lucy was making regular trips to the ER, what?"

"Geeze Linds, have a bad day?" Danny asked rubbing the back of his neck, It had been a long time since Lindsay let her emotions go like this, the hormones she had finally gotten under control, this had nothing to do with hormones, this was all Lindsay, a very aggravated Lindsay.

"Don't change the subject Messer."

"Messer, wow, ok, Linds, I'll talk to my ma next time she makes an attempt at calling." Danny said raising his hands in defeat.

"Don't bother, we are going over there for the fourth."

"What, Linds, I'll make amends, but the fourth?"

"And dinner the third, we are going to the parade, and you will enjoy yourself like you did as a kid."

"I better get tootsie rolls for this." He said, realizing it was over, that he would have to make up with his mom, that Lindsay was right, he hated it, but its marriage right? The Misses is always right, and unfortunately Lindsay was.

"Tootsie rolls?" Lindsay asked a laugh defying her want to stay mad.

"Oh, country girls." Danny sighed walking up behind Lindsay and massaging her shoulders to release some more of the tension he had no doubt put there. "Know nothing of big city parades, tootsie rolls are a staple. I promise, I'll be good, just please don't get worked up anymore." He whispered into her ear. "Now, Dinners ready."

.

07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-07-01-09-

.

Danny lay awake that night, sure Lindsay was right, he'd known it for the better part of a week, but he just couldn't admit defeat to his mother. But he had to, for Lindsay, for Lucy, for everyone. Sure his mother had been right and so had Lindsay, but he was still bitter as he thought back to that night 3 almost 4 weeks ago…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **i own nothing

**Warning: **the f-bomb is dropped alot. just in case.

**.**

Four weeks prior:

.

It was instinct, it was reflex, it was Love. He could not be in the same boat as Don was now, so when he heard the first rings of gunfire it was Lindsay's safety first than his own. Lucy needed her mother.

His arm had already been draped around Lindsay's chair so it was a quick movement north to protect the back of her neck and fling her forwards to the ground, while he himself fell on top of her.

He felt a stinging in his left shoulder as he landed on the floor and warm fluid start to trickle down his arm, but it must have been shock. It didn't register. Shots continued to be fired into the bar as glass shattered and cut them as it fell.

There was a moment of silence before sirens could be heard in the background. Looking around, Danny saw Don on the ground, eyes closed, but breathing, Sheldon was bleeding but he seemed alright, arm thrown over Stella, Mac and Sid lying next to them eyes just opening taking in the surroundings, and Adam curled up into the fetal position, no doubt in shock, he was a lab guy, this shit wasn't supposed to happen to him.

No one moved, they just focused on their own breathing, too scared to stand up just in case there was another round ready for when they reappeared in the now empty windows.

The sirens got louder, and the squeal of tires was heard followed by rushed footsteps into the bar. "NYPD! You guys all right" came the voice of Officer Marks. "Don?"

There was the sound of crumbling glass as everyone started to stir. Danny sat up and then pulled Lindsay up and proceeded to check her out, there were minor scratches but nothing serious. Then Stella's gasp caught the room and all eyes were on her as she applied pressure to Hawkes' forearm, which was bleeding profusely. He had no doubt been shot. "We need an ambulance out here quick Marks!" Stella shouted. "Shit, it's a through and through." She said assessing the wound, adding pressure as Hawkes hissed at the pain. He was a doctor damn it, he could take it!

"Make that 2 ambulances." Came Adam's trembling voice.

"What why?" asked Don who had just sat up.

"Da-Danny."

"What? Adam, are you craz…ohh FUCK." Danny screamed as he turned to look at Adam and felt the stinging increase tenfold. Lindsay quickly scrambled around and pulled Danny's shirt away to investigate. Before replacing it and adding pressure.

"It, doesn't look to bad Dan." Lindsay said, although he could hear the panic in her voice. Adrenalin and the fact that he had protected Lindsay had to be the reason he wasn't freaking out. "It's just the shoulder. Doesn't look like it's hit anything. SID!" Lindsay called as Sid had finished looking at Hawkes who was now being tended too by Mac and Stella.

"Sid, don't worry I'm fine." Danny said moving his arm then gasping and falling silent as more blood began to gush from the wound.

"The hell you are." Sid said. "Looks like you may have just nicked something. How far on those buses!?" he called, helping Lindsay apply pressure as Danny started to loose consciousness.

"No Danny, hey, stay with me." Lindsay said anxiously leaving Sid to care for the wound as she moved around to his front and patted his face.

"Linds, I…"

"Danny, Focus, the bus is 2 minutes out we can hear the freaking sirens, just stay with me, think of Lucy."

"Yea, yea, I'm with you Linds, Luce…" but it was no good he was fading, the adrenalin was wearing off fast and the pain was getting to be too much….

"Hold on Danny!" Lindsay cried…..

.

Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream- Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-

.

The beeping was insane, as were the shouts of the ambulance, but all there was was pain for Danny, The pain that he may never see his wife and kid again. He felt himself rolling along but all he saw was the occasional blur of a bright rectangular light. _What do we have April….Det. Danny Messer, 34, gunshot to the back of the right shoulder, occurred close to 12 minutes ago…Okay lets rush surgery, I won't lose another cop, not on my watch….Det. Messer, you're going to be fine we are taking you into surgery now, just hang in there…_.then it was pleasant, happy, the pain was dulled. Surrounded by bright white and a dull yellow all at the same time.

.

Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream- Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-

.

The world was fuzzy, cloudy, but he could smell Lindsay, she had obviously showered recently as the scent of her body wash hung in the air. The beeping was still there but it was slower, more stable, less erratic.

He blinked a few times to clear the salt from his eyes, his right arm was numb, and his left arm was pinned down, glancing to the side he saw Lindsay, her hair in barely wet tendrils hanging around her face which was tucked asleep into her arm that was clutching his hand. He slowly unwound his hand from hers and tucked her hair behind her ear. The action gently roused Lindsay from her fitful sleep.

"Hmmm, Danny. Da-DANNY!" Lindsay jumped. "You're up, how are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but, you okay? How's Sheldon?"

"Doc's fine, actually bossing around his intern; everyone else is just shock and minor cuts from the glass." Lindsay told him as he ran his thumb along the cut that graced her cheek. "Lucy is with your mom still, she'll bring her by in a few hours."

"What did she say?" Danny asked, his Mother had been called to the hospital several times lately, for Louie, for him, and now for him again. She wasn't a fan.

"Nothing much, just freaked out, had to calm her, think she paced by the phone until 6 am when I called to tell her the docs figure you'd be fine."

"So I'll be fine?"

"Rehab, you get to play Mr. Mom, for about a month and a half."

"Okay…okay." Danny said slumping back into the pillows, It could be worse.

.

Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream- Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-

.

Danny's mom stopped by around 10 am with baby Lucy as promised. She was smiling, but barely keeping it together. Her smile wasn't genuine, and Maria Messer had a genuine smile, you knew when she was completely and totally happy. It showed every time she saw her granddaughter. But here she was just standing there talking to her son, Her answers were short. Lindsay could tell she needed to burst, To let it all go. And that's exactly what happened when she took Lucy to be fed and changed.

Leaving the room Lindsay cringed as she heard her mother-in-laws cries "What the fuck did you think you were doing!?"

.

Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream- Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-

.

"What the FUCK do you think you were doing Daniel!?"

"What the hell Ma, What was I doing, I was toasting a dead colleague and someone decides to shoot at us. It's not like I ran after the Son of a bitch or something."

"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER! A WIFE! DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?"

"THAT means everything to me mother, I got shot making sure LINDSAY was SAFE."

"Yes, but you have your own neck to save as well, Lucy NEEDS both her parents!"

"Ma! Seriously I got hit once not 10 times, it COULD have been SO much worse."

"DANIEL! WHY DO You keep doing this to ME!?"

"WHAT? WHAT AM I DOING TO YOU?"

"YOU ARE KILLING YOURSELF, YOU ARE KILLING YOURSELF FOR SOME JOB WHICH FRANKLY ISN'T WORTH IT! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT YOU DAUGHTER, WHAT DO YOU AND LINDSAY THINK YOU ARE DOING! YOU HAVE A FAMILY NOW, GET OUT OF THE FIELD! YOU TWO have a death WISH!"

"The field has nothing to do with this." Danny said as calmly as he could, however there was a tremor in his speech. "We do not have a death wish, we are simply doing our jobs, jobs that you claimed made you proud."

"But you are a father now. Your Daughter comes first."

"You don't think I FUCKING know that!? Luce IS my EVERYTHING!"

"You have a hell of a way of showing it." Maria spat back

"I Lived MA! I FUCKING LIVED for that little girl, I plan to continue living for her. I could have given up and said fuck it, but I FOUGHT. So don't harass me with this bull shit."

"DANNY! I swear to god, if you keep this up You will die, die prematurely, you won't live to see your daughter make it to prom. EVERY OTHER FUCKING YEAR! EVERY OTHER FUCKING YEAR YOU ARE IN THIS PLACE." She said gesturing around the hospital. "GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER, DO IT FOR YOUR DAUGHTER, BECAUSE I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT THAT GIRL."

"HURT HER? HURT HER? WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!?"

"IT MEANS, this path you're on is a destructive one, and I will not let you ruin her life, because she is scared for Daddy every FUCKING night. She won't go through that."

"I'll ruin her life? Are you fucking kidding me, like the way my uncles and Louie ruined mine, not happening, I know she won't be scared for us. I won't let that happen."

"HOW! YOU HAVE A HELL OF A WAY OF STARTING."

"Mother get out. Get out now." Danny said in his iciest tone. Maria did as she was told. Shooting back the with the same cold stare

"I'm Gone. Daniel."

.

Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream- Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-

.

"Maria, you okay?" Lindsay asked as she passed a shaky Maria in the hall.

"No, no I'm not. I think I just ruined my relationship with my son."

"No, no you didn't." Lindsay said watching Danny through the glass, she had in fact heard the entire conversation, she froze at the first raised voices. "Emotions are high, let them die down. Everything will be fine in a few days."

.

Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream- Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-Flashback-Dream-

.

A few days turned into a few weeks, Maria called constantly to apologize for how she acted, but Danny would have none of it. She thought he was damaging his daughter by serving the city, that he was a bad father because there was a heightened risk in his job? To hell with her…

…oh this coming weekend would be fun. He could see Lindsay's point, but he was still running on fumes from that morning in the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: **Sooo I had planned on finishing this for the fourth…oops, well, let's just drag out the holiday. =)

.

07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009

.

Danny sat playing with Lucy on the carpet; she was just starting to roll, and had a great interest in her play mat. Her enthusiasm kept Danny entertained. He couldn't help but watch his daughter learn and discover.

Lindsay laughed as Danny made an audible gasp causing the baby to giggle. They had just had lunch on their first day off together, and were just enjoying being a family. Nothing big and exciting, just cleaning the apartment, have grilled cheese, playing with the baby. Normal, for once in their lives. Lives neither of them ever foresaw happening.

"You know Dan, I was thinking." Lindsay said putting the last plate away. Best to say this while he was in a good mood. With enough of the day to turn his mood around.

"What Linds?"

"Maybe….maybe you should call your mom, you know patch things over.."

"Linds…it's"

"No, Danny hear me out, patch it up with her over the phone, so this weekend we don't have any huge blow outs, please. It's been 4 freaking weeks. Call her." Lindsay said as she took a seat cross-legged next to him and handed him the phone. "You know you miss her, and her cooking, so talk to her. Please, and I'll trade you all my tootsie rolls for all your bulls eyes."

"Fine." Danny said through a laugh, "But if you think you are getting my bulls eyes you got another thing coming."

"Okay, just please, talk to her, and Do Not get Angry. Hear her out." Lindsay plead.

"You've already discussed this with her haven't you?" Danny said eyeing up his wife.

"Yea, well, someone had to do something, now call, I'm gonna feed Luce." Lindsay instructed while picking up Lucy and heading toward the nursery.

.

07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009

.

Danny watched Lindsay sashay down the hall to the nursery (_she walks like that on purpose_, _knows where his thoughts go, it doesn't calm Lucy, it's to tease Daddy_) He took a deep steadying breath as he turned over the cordless phone and started to dial his childhood number.

**RING**

_I will not lose my temper. I will hear her out. It's the 4th of July. Lucy's first 4__th__ of July. She hasn't met her uncle yet. _

**RING**

_Lindsay would be happier out on Staten Island with the grass than on Manhattan with the concrete. He would be happier sitting on the patio in his parents backyard than in the apartment. This was silly. She had the best intentions, it just came out wrong._

"Hello, Messer residence." Came the deep voice of Salvador Messer.

"Hey Pop's"

"Danny, how ya doing boy? How's my granddaughter?"

"Good, and Lucy's great. She's starting to show some personality."

"She's a heartbreaker, ya know that already." His father laughed.

"Yea, well that's 30 years away."

"Sure it is son. So, what did ya need, You're still coming over for the fourth right?"

"Yea, Dad, we are. I a, actually is mom there?"

"Whoa. Was not expecting that." He said flabbergasted. "Yea she's out in the garden. Give me a sec." There was a clatter as the phone was set down on the Messer's kitchen counter, followed by a screen door opening and closing with obvious force.

"_Sal How many times do I have to tell ya not to slam that door, you'll pull it straight off the hinges. It's like I got Louie and Danny hear again." _Danny could hear his mother's voice carrying through the screen and into the kitchen.

"_Speaking of Danny, Maria, He's on the phone, wants to talk to ya."_

"_What? Really? If you are toying with me Salvador so help me god." _Danny couldn't help but laugh. Apparently he was missed. Which, he kinda knew would happen, his mother wouldn't have flown off her rocker if she didn't love him.

"_No Maria, he's on the line. Can probably hear ya the way your voice travels."_

"_Oh shut up Sal."_

"_Ouch."_

He could hear an "umph" then the screen open and close "Hello, Daniel?" came the timid voice of Maria Messer, (and timid was not something she was known for)

"This isn't a Daniel conversation Ma." Danny laughed

"I'm sorry, Danny sweetie, I'm so sorry, I never shoulda said what I did at the hospital, How is your arm by the way? How's Lucy? Are you guys okay? I'm so sorry, please, please forgive me Danny, I was being old, and senile, I know you and Linds can protect yourselves and that perfect little angel, and I just.."

"Mommy, calm down. I'm sorry too. Linds made me see straight. You, well, we just had to say what we felt had to be said. I just, I'm sorry too, I get your point. About me being careless sometimes, and I know I have a track record for hospital visits, but I hope to god that is a thing of the past." Maria gave a soft half sobbed chuckle. "Seriously though, after everything that's happened this year, I can't see myself as I was. It's not there anymore. You gotta see that too."

"I do, oh Danny, you have grown up so much. I am so proud of you. 6 months ago I never woulda thought I'd see the day, and then you brought Lindsay home, and she was just….she was perfect, perfect for you. At first glance you couldn't go together. But you matched, and then to be pregnant on top of it. You're not the you of a year ago, you're not the same Danny that I saw after Louie, or after the surgery to your hand, you were just…"

"I was tamed. Yea, blame Montana. You know she was the one that caught my DNA with the whole tanglewood thing, she was the one that found the wire on Louie, that told me. She coulda lost her job, but she still came to me. Then the hand thing. Hah, we had just started dating, and good god, if it wasn't for her I may have been out of work longer than I was…"

"Reminiscing Daniel" Maria smiled, she never really got the whole story, but these facts made sense.

"Sorry Ma." Danny said blushing slightly.

"No, don't be sorry, I like hearing about this stuff, it lets an old woman put the story together. So you too were together about three years before Lucy?"

"First, you're not old, and second yea, it was more like one and a half. She came to the lab about three years ago, we started dating about 2 years ago, hit a rough patch, than Lucy."

"Rough patch, I haven't heard of this?"

"It was about when Ruben died, ma. I was just me, and well,"

"Yea, you were well, you. Wouldn't even let me hug you as a kid when Snoopy died."

"Yea. Well there ya go, we got back together bout 2 months before we found out 'bout Luce."

"Then you bring her round us, and ta-dah."

"Exactly." Danny laughed.

"Oh, Danny, I missed hearing you laugh." Maria said. "please can we not fight like that again. It's not good for this grandma."

"I know it. Alright Ma, well, I'll see ya tomorrow for dinner."

"Yes you will, I'm making lasagna, and we are prepping for the fourth. Your brother's coming in from Boston, and well the family is gonna be around. So…"

"So, we're cooking tomorrow night."

"Nah, Lindsay and I are cooking, you will be mowing the grass."

"What, oh come on ma, anything but that!"

"Daniel."

"Mother."

"cut the grass, and I'll make Nonna's cheesecake."

"Deal. See ya tomorrow Ma. Love ya."

"Love you too bambino. A domani."

.

07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009.

Lucy had eaten and fallen to sleep quite quickly; Daddy must have wore her out playing with her all morning. She softly clicked the door shut and was about to walk out into the main room, but thought differently when she heard Danny still talking on the phone to his mother. Peeking out from around the corner, she saw that his back was to her, and he was talking about her…to his mother. She leaned against the wall and listened, and watched her husband. That was still strange, but it fit. Funny thing love could be.

She was caught daydreaming as Danny hung up the phone and turned to place it in the holder behind him. He let out a small smile.

"Hey."

"Hey, so everything good?"

"Better than before, strangely."

"Not talking for a month can do that."

"Oh please, when have you ever gone more than 4 days without talking to your mother?" Danny questioned knowingly. "How long were you back there by the way?"

"Oh, I think I came in somewhere along the lines of you blame Montana." Lindsay smirked as he pulled her into a hug and kissed the juncture of her neck.

"I have to. It's all your fault I fell for ya."

"Now I doubt that Dan. I think jealousy, curiosity, and intrigue are in there too."

"All you babe."

"Dido." Lindsay laughed, hugging Danny tighter.

"Lucy asleep?" Danny whispered into Lindsay's shoulder as he kissed it.

"Yea, what did ya have in mind?" Lindsay sighed.

"Oh, I don't know." Danny said pulling her tight. "nap?"

"Sounds perfect mister."

.

07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009-07-02-2009


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Show or song, neither belong to me

**A/N:** Okay, so it's turning out to be more of an all summer long family outing at the way my free time is shaping up. But enjoy this installment of Staten Island Kinda 4th.

.

07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09

.

It was 3 o'clock on the third of July. They were supposed to be at Danny's parents in half an hour for dinner: that wasn't gonna happen. Currently Lindsay was pacing the nursery pacing and bouncing a fussy Lucy to calm her enough to snap her into her car seat. Danny on the other hand was checking, unpacking, and repacking every bag they were taking.

"Linds, did we pack the breast pu…"

"Yes, for the hundredth time Danny." Lindsay sighed. She was exhausted, Lucy had been fidgety and fussing all day. It was hot out and the air conditioner was on the fritz.

"But, it's not in the baby bag."

"Yes, I packed the breast pump Danny." She groaned out "It was originally in my bag, which you then moved to the baby bag, before moving it back to my bag thinking it's, and I quote you, 'a private thing you have to do' and you tucked it securely next to my underwear."

"Ok. Do you think we have enough diapers?"

"Danny, zip all 4 of the bags. Yes, I packed everything last night. And you added about 6 things that I know for a fact that your mother has for Lucy. She has spent the night away from this apartment before. Don't worry. It's not like your parents live in Montana where everything closes at 10pm, they are still in New York, and there will be a drug store open in a 5 mile radius. So please, she has FINALLY calmed down. She's in the seat. Let's hit the road. Please." Lindsay pled.

Danny turned around as she finished to see Lindsay standing next to the rocking chair in the corner. Lucy silently sucking her fist and gazing up at the twirling ceiling fan. "Gotcha."

"You and your ma are finally talking again, and you want to piss her off by being late." Lindsay laughed. Danny was working on grabbing all the bags at once, and not letting Lindsay take any of them: she had the baby you know. He had his bag slung across his body, Lindsay's bag in his hand, and the baby bag on his back and attempting to pick up the other baby bag. It wasn't working well. "Good God man." Lindsay laughed, squatting quickly, picking up the baby bag, slipping it over her shoulder and grabbing the baby in her carrier with the other. "Hop to it, you got the keys?"

"Keys? Keys! Shit where are the keys?"

"Oh Jeeze Danny, you can repack our 2 day bags 50 times, but you can't remember where you put the keys." She laughed. Knowing perfectly well where the keys were.

She walked up to him, put the baby down, and moved into his body real close. Placing her hands on his hips she started to run her hands around the back then back to their starting position. On the third rub her left hand started to slide down towards his ass. He was in heaven, or was it hell? He and Lindsay had slept together since Lucy was born, but this playful, seductive thing she had going for her right now, her eyes looking into his mischievously; thank god there was a baby in the room.

"Linds. Babe." Danny groaned as Lindsay's hand slipped into the back pocket of his jeans and squeezed his ass then pushed up on her tiptoes to kiss him. That smirk never leaving her face. Danny couldn't help himself, he pulled her closer with an arm slung around her back and pulling her fully toward him.

Lucy let out a "agah" pulling her parents back to reality. Lindsay stepped back and smiled. That smile that she knew something he didn't. "Keys?" she asked with a grin. The hand that had previously been in his ass pocket was now dangling a set of car keys.

"Nice Montana. Get me all riled up just to get a set of keys." Danny said shaking his head

"Hey, I didn't tell you to put 'em back there." She shrugged. "Think of it as a finder's fee." She threw over her shoulder as she picked up the carrier and headed out towards the front door.

"Damn that woman…" Danny said laughing before following his wife out of the apartment.

.

07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09

.

At least the air in the car was working, however the hot July sun was still beating down on the black SUV as they sat in bumper to bumper traffic on I 278. Danny was near cursing. Was it just traffic, was it an accident, or just fucking construction. He didn't know, but they had been on the road for 45 minutes already. His parents had been called, and they were told not to worry about being timely as they were just gonna order pizza, but still as unpredictable as Danny knew New York traffic could be he was still ticked. He woulda been damn near pissed, but Lucy was sleeping peacefully in the back, making the occasional adorable little gurgle and Lindsay…

…well Lindsay was sitting next to him in the passenger seat, wearing a pair of short shorts she was thrilled to learn she could fit into again, an old loose fitting grey t-shirt with faded blue NYPD lettering, and a pair of white keds, her longer hair was pulled up into a pony tail, and her feet were propped up on the dashboard. She was something out of a country song that was for certain, and he couldn't help but chuckle at it.

"What Danny?" Lindsay asked glancing over, before twisting around to see Lucy stil sleeping. "what's so funny?"

"Nothing, but ain't there some song you like about feet up on a dashboard?"

"What?" she giggled "what are you talking about?"

"I don't know, you're just cute sitting there, something I picture with your farm girl ways."

"Uh huh, just cute Messer?'' she asked throwing him a pout.

"Well, what were you going for?"

"Oh I don't know." She said yawning and stretching so her t-shirt raised a little bit and he got a glimpse of semi-sun kissed skin. His eyes lingered on the slit of skin until the light grey fabric once again blocked his view.

"You're a tease Linds." Danny groaned. Turning his eyes back towards traffic as he nudged forward a little bit.

"Did you just call me, your wife, the mother of your child a tease?" Lindsay asked with a laugh.

"If the shoe fits." He shrugged before starting to play with the dial on the stereo trying to find a traffic report.

"Well if I'm wearing the shoes." She mumbled softly to herself as she looked out the window at the sea of cars around them.

'_West bound I 278 is bumper to bumper due to an accident around the belt parkway, Left most lane open, clear sailing afterward into Staten Island, seems everyone is fleeing the city for the weekend. I 495 is also experience…"_

Danny flipped it back to the everything station they had been listening to before. "So, only a few more miles of this." He sighed as he nudged the car forward a few feet while the sounds of Peter Gabriel filled the car, and Danny started singing softly along with the radio,

_'I drive off in my car  
but whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are_

_all my instincts, they return  
and the grand facade, so soon will burn  
without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside_

_in your eyes  
the light the heat  
in your eyes  
I am complete  
in your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand…'_

Lindsay's left hand, rings glittering up at him had come to rest on his leg just above his knee, still in a relatively safe zone, but when he muttered/sang the lyrics _in your eyes I am complete._ She gave a slight squeeze and moved her hand further up his thigh. He gulped slightly, glanced down at her hand then at her. She appeared to not be paying too much attention, as her head was turned and looking out the window, her profile as beautiful as ever. She knew what she was doing he concluded. Knowing her hand would keep crawling. He let go of the wheel with his right hand and grasped her left. Bringing it up to his lips he kissed the rings and settled their entwined hands between them as they continued to move through traffic.

_'in your eyes  
oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
the heat I see in your eyes'_

Lindsay was slightly taken back by the gesture. Danny was an emotional man, but, small gestures like that were rare, sure he had kissed her tummy when Lucy was housed inside of it, but that was more his excitement, and for the love of Lucy. This, that gesture was for her.

She knew the look she gave him was a shocked one, he simply smiled and winked. "Love ya, Linds."

"Love you too Dan." She smiled, then turned away slightly to look out the window, she knew she was blushing slightly, but this was not an action she foresaw in Danny Messer. She felt it, they felt like a family, like a real family. Yea they were a family, married parents, a baby, but for some reason, this, this had a unique feeling she hadn't had since she was maybe 8 and the family took the cross country trip to see Uncle Frankie, something about 5 people in one small motel room in Fort Wayne all playing monopoly as rain poured down outside.

She turned back to glance at Danny's profile as she felt the car speed up and start to cross the bridge, before turning back to see Lucy open her eyes, obviously woken slightly by the acceleration of the car, before closing her eyes and slipping back to sleep. She was her father in so many ways. And it just kept becoming more prominent as she got older. Although she had Lindsay's chin and ears, she was entirely a Messer girl.

Lindsay was so caught in her own thoughts she barely noticed that they were already turning down the street to Danny's parent's home.

.

07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09

.

Maria Messer opened the door and immediately swept her son into her arms being extra cautious of his injured, although un slung, arm. "Oh Danny, sweetheart, I'm sorry, I'm so glad you're hear. Thank you for forgiving me."

"Ma, don't worry about it." Danny said pulling away from his mother. "Everyone was on edge, things had to be said. We're good." He said hugging his mother once more, before she moved on to Lindsay and Lucy.

Lucy, that poor girl, was whisked into an awaiting Nonna's arms as Lindsay wiped red lipstick marks off Danny's cheek. "Thank god she won't remember that when she's older." Danny laughed nodding over to Lucy who was being showered, or more like drowned in Nonna's kisses.

"She hasn't seen her in a month, its only to be expected."

"Yea well, did we bring the turpentine to get this paint off?" Danny grumbled.

"Don't start Danny." Lindsay laughed. "And yes, it's in my bag." Lindsay said noting her make-up remover.

Sal Messer walked up from the basement a few moments later, "I thought I heard the bell ring. How are ya kids?" he asked hugging and kissing Lindsay first before shaking his son's hand. "Must be hungry."

.

07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09

.

Dinner was a pleasant affair of catching up on gossip from the Joneses. Apparently one of Danny's old girlfriends had gotten herself into a bit of trouble, and some kids from Danny's baseball days were doing well for themselves. That poor Mrs. Sassone was lost without her horrible son to look after, and the paint store down the street was going to open up another location.

They left the table around 9 o'clock all exhausted, Lucy already asleep on her Danny's good shoulder. Lucy was laid down in the nursery that was once the guest bedroom, and Danny and Lindsay moved across the hall into Danny's old room.

It hadn't changed since Danny left it after high school. Trophies were still displayed on shelves, yearbooks were stacked neatly in a book case along with countless text books from college. His high school diploma and academy picture were posted. It was all things that made Danny, Danny. Finished off with a twin bed pushed against the far wall.

"I think we should have thought this through a little more before coming Linds." Danny said eyeing his old bed.

"Don't be silly." Lindsay said softly as she sauntered up to him. "We just have to get cozy." She murmured as she began to push his t-shirt up and off his body leaving him in his trademark white tank and low slung jeans.

"Is that right." He smirked following her lead and pulling off the t-shirt she had been wearing.

"Yea, but you see we ARE in your parents house." She said quietly, pulling off his tank and slipping it over her head so now she was wearing only it and her tiny shorts, and he was left in jeans. Which were coming off as Lindsay tiptoed up to kiss him and unhooked his belt letting his pants fall to the floor.

He stepped out of his jeans and back Lindsay in the direction of his bed. The was a soft squeaking of bouncing springs as Lindsay's knees hit the side and she fell onto the bed. He gave her shoulders a nudge making her fall back, so that she was lying on the bed. Pushing up his tank he left a trail of butterfly kisses down her still slightly rounded tummy to her shorts that he then unzipped and peeled off of her.

A slight giggle erupted from her as he placed a kiss to the inside of her knee after removing the shorts.

"Ssssh, Babe, as you pointed out we are at my folks, AND our daughter is in the next room." He whispered into her ear, before kissing her passionately once again. Tongues dueling, hands roaming: she had been baiting him all day. When they broke off for air he looked down into her face. It was alight with passion and need.

"You know, with all this bad boy cred I seem to have put on me, I never did get around to actually having sex in my parent's house." Danny admitted pushing a stray tendril of hair behind Lindsay's ear.

"Well." Lindsay thought biting her lip. "There is a first time for everything." She said before pulling Danny back down onto her. The bed may have been little, but it was surely VERY cozy….

.

07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09-07-03-09

**.**

**A/N2:** till next time, I'm aiming for next week, but chances are I won't get the chance to even start writing till Saturday. Thanks for sticking with me and this story, it's not forgotten, just slowly progressing. =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Nothing at all.

.

07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09

.

Lindsay awoke to sounds of Lucy's slight gurgle that came before the cry: She was hungry. However, maneuvering out of Danny's childhood bed proved to be difficult. Their legs were still entangled; Lindsay was sandwiched between Danny and the wall. She was half on top of her husband, who had also had an arm across her lower back holding her close to him where she was safe. It would be a pickle to get out of without waking him, and even more so in getting to her whimpering daughter before she woke her grandparents.

She thought she was doing well in succeeding in all aspects as she slowly slipped down under Danny's arm and began to crawl off the bed. That was until she took the last smidgeon of a move off the bed, with an almighty creak of a spring Danny awoke, rubbing his eyes. "Linds, you all right?" he asked through a yawn.

"Yea, Lucy's just hungry" she whispered back while she slipped on the same pair of shorts as yesterday and headed out the door.

.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

.

"Hey pretty girl." Lindsay cooed as she picked up her daughter and headed downstairs, where several bottles of breast milk were stored in the fridge. The house was quiet as she made her way down the stairs there was the occasional creak of the old floor boards and the usual whimper of Lucy, but it was peaceful, the sun was just coming up and let beams of sunlight stream in through the windows.

As quiet as it was Lindsay was surprised upon entering the kitchen to find it almost a war zone. Flour was everywhere, there were mixing bowls, and spoons on just about every surface. And Maria Messer's behind was sticking out from behind the fridge. "Lindsay hun, I just took a bottle off the stove for her." She said, coming out from behind the fridge with a large pedestal bowl, with 4 layers of pastel jello.

"Thanks. How did you know she was.."

"Oh honey, Danny was the same way as a baby, she is too much like her father that little one. Noticed that the first few times I watched her. She has that same routine."

"So Danny used to be an early riser." Lindsay laughed knowing that on days off, Danny wouldn't wake before 10 am.

"Oh yes that boy, well, I blame church and his brother for the sleeping in, they used to pretend to sleep so they wouldn't have to go, and somewhere the pretend became real"

"Well, that explains a lot." Lindsay laughed taking a seat at the table and beginning to feed Lucy.

"What explains a lot?" came Danny's still sleep ridden voice as he entered the kitchen. His hair was still damp, and he smelt of aftershave and soap the smell of a freshly showered Danny. He was wearing a pair of well worn jeans and an Empires t-shirt (it was the fourth he had to wear something red)

"Oh just telling your wife about your attempts to evade mass on Sundays." Maria smirked

"Yea, well it worked for awhile." He said kissing his ma. "Morning." He then turned to Lindsay and leant down and gave her a deep kiss on the lips, "and morning to you too, last night was amazing babe." He whispered before scooping Lucy from her mother's arms and starting to burp her. Lindsay couldn't hide the giggle that escaped. And it didn't go unnoticed by her mother-in-law.

"So how did you two sleep?" She asked innocently. As she kneaded some dough for pastries. Danny caught Lindsay's eyes and winked with that Messer grin behind his mother's back.

"Just fine Ma." Danny said taking a drink of his orange juice.

"Really the way those springs were bouncing last night I woulda thought differently. Well, it's about time that bed was christened." She said offhandedly, making Lindsay blush red and Danny to choke, throwing a hand up to his face as he expected orange juice to come shooting out his nose.

"Ma?" Danny choked out.

"Oh Please Danny, the number of times your brother had sex in this house you should know I know when something is going down…or up."

"MA." Danny gasped. Lindsay, who had quickly recovered from the slight embarrassment, started laughing in earnest. They were married, she had nothing to be too sorry for. Plus Maria wanted more grandkids that was no secret…well how else was she gonna get them.

"What, it's nothing to be ashamed of Daniel." She said pouring another layer of creamy jello onto of the previous four.

"Oh don't talk like that when you're making the rainbow jello, it'll just ruin it for me." Danny said walking out the kitchen with his daughter on his shoulder. "We'll be in the living room, where its peaceful." Threw over his shoulder. Lindsay let out another gasp of giggles.

"Oh, god Maria, I haven't seen him like that in, well ever." Lindsay said grabbing her side. Just then the oven timer dinged.

"Well that's the greatness of being a mom to a grown boy, oh, Linds, sweetheart can you get the cookies out of the oven for me please." Lindsay followed orders sweeping trays of hot freshly baked chocolate chip cookies out of the oven.

"So is my son being a good husband?" Maria asked jokingly.

"oh, he's doing just fine." Lindsay smirked as she began to scoop cookies onto a wire rack.

.

07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09

.

Danny was laying on his stomach watching his daughter kick her legs up at the hanging ornaments of the play mat, just enjoying watching her learn. You could just see it in her eyes, every moment of every day she was learning something.

"You know Lucy, I'm starting to rethink letting you spend time with your Nonna, she could be a bad influence on you."

"Oh, I don't think she's that bad." Lindsay said from her point standing in the doorway watching father and daughter. Danny looked up and twisted to see Lindsay holding a plate of cookies and a smirk on her face.

"Is that so?" He smirked back as he propped himself up against the couch and throwing an arm out for her to sit next to him.

"Yea, that's so." She said cuddling into his side and offering him a cookie. "think of it this way, good old grams will teach her how to keep the boys in line." Lindsay laughed, as she reached up and wiped a piece of chocolate off the side of his mouth with her thumb and sucked it off.

"I do like that idea." Danny said, his eyes transfixed on Lindsay's thumb. "So what else did the woman ask?" Danny asked a little bitterly.

"Danny get over it, she was teasing, just like I know you will do to our daughter if she ever pulls a stunt like that."

"Uh, no, what did I say? Something about no guys will get near her." He smirked as he watched Lucy grab a socked foot and pull it off with a gurgle and a laugh.

"Yea, good luck with that one, she'll rebel like you wouldn't believe." Lindsay laughed.

"And how do you know?"

"Experience. Duh. Seriously Dan, how long have you known me."

"oh 4 years, but unlike you I haven't have the privilege of listening to all the stories my in-laws have on you, as I still have yet to meet them."

"Yea, I know, I'm trying to get them out here, but, its planting season, and yea…"

"They hate me."

"No they don't." Lindsay shot back immediately. "You, my husband, are the next best thing to ever happen to me." She said pulling his face down to hers.

"Geeze, kids there is a baby in the room." Sal called as he entered the room breaking up his son and daughter-in-law.

"Thanks Pops." Danny laughed as he and Lindsay separated.

"You woulda thought last night woulda got it outta your systems." He muttered as he moved towards the kitchen. Lindsay and Danny both broke into a fit of giggles.

"Good god, so much for being mum about it." Danny said causing Lindsay to laugh a little more.

"Eh, they know there's a chance of another grandkid popping up in the future now."

"So you rethinking Lucy as an only child?" Danny asked shyly. He wanted more kids with Lindsay, but…

"Maybe, ask me in a year or two." Lindsay smiled and pecked him on the lips, "Right now our hands are full with Lulu."

"Aright Kids, you ready for the parade!?" Sal called from the back door.

.

07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09

.

They walked a few blocks over to the street the parade ran down. Danny had his arm slung around Lindsay who had Lucy in cuddled into her chest in a baby sling. THed found a spot under a large oak tree. Maria started to spread old quilt out

"So this is a first for both my girls." Danny said pulling Lindsay closer and kissing her on the temple.

"So this is the first for both of my girls." Danny said kissing Lindsay on the cheek.

"Just remember I'm taking your bulls eyes." She reminded him.

"Oh honey good luck with that." Sal said moving to help his wife with the blanket, "The boy doesn't share candy."

"Real nice." Lindsay laughed.

"Messer?!" Came the astonished sound of a man from a few yards across the street. Looking up Danny saw Oscar Russell. An old high school friend from baseball.

"Oz? How are ya man?" Danny asked shaking the man's hand.

"Real good, man, real good. Jane and I brought the kids back to see the folks."

"Oh, wow, didn't know you two got married."

"Yea, bout 8 years ago. Some of us actually kept girlfriends for more than a month in high school." He joked nudging Danny.

"and through their 20's" Lindsay muttered. Causing Danny to pull her tighter.

"And through their 20's" Oz laughed.

"Oh, sorry man, this is my wife Lindsay and our daughter Lucy."

"Wow, Well hi Lindsay nice to meet you. How'd ya get this one to settle down? Last time I ran into him he was set on the major leagues and having a woman in every city."

"Doesn't surprise me." Lindsay laughed looking at her husband. "Nah, he got me pregnant and had to marry me."

"What?" Oz choked.

"Not Funny Montana." Danny said although his amusement betrayed him and he choked out a laugh.

"Montana?" Oz asked

"My home state."

"See, always thought you'd end up with some city bimbo and that statement be true."

"Yea so did my parents." Danny laughed. "Nah, Lindsay came to work at the crime lab with me, and well she's one of a kind."

"DADDY!" came a boys shout as he ran into the back of OZ's leg. "Alex says that there are clowns." He cried.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'm here to protect ya." Oz comforted his kid.

"Joseph Allen!" came a blonde woman's shout, "Don't you go running off like that!" she scolded as she came up to them another boy in toe.

"Nice to see ya Janey." Danny smirked.

"Danny! Danny Messer, You've got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed and pulled him into a hug.

"Linds this is Jane, Oz's wife." Danny said introducing the women. "Jane, my wife Lindsay, and our daughter Lucy."

"Oh gosh, is she precious. Alex and Joey have grown into little trouble makers. You'll miss this age." She said as Alex pulled on her arm.

"Come on Mommy, it's about to start."

"Alright. Messer, great to see ya. Call, and lets meet up, it's been too long." She said before being pulled back across the street to their spot.

"Ok, Danno, nice to see ya." Oz waved before trotting back over to his wife.

They all sat down and got comfy. Lindsay sat on the curb leaning back into Danny's chest with Lucy propped up on her lap. "They were nice people." Lindsay noted.

"Yea, introduced them sophomore year of high school." Danny said.

"And you guys lost touch?"

"Yea, we all went our own ways after high school."

"Yet, you all live in the same city." Lindsay laughed

"The same city of what 8.3 million." Danny said. Holding Lindsay tighter as the sounds of fire engines started down the street. Lucy barely whimpered through the loud noises which surprised both her parents, more tootsie rolls were tossed then bulls eyes much to Lindsay's dismay, but overall it was a good time, aat what seemed to feel like a small town parade, there were no big balloons, just area marching bands, old timer bands, local businesses and clubs decorated floats. It was a good time. They were packing up when the family name was called again.

"Messers!"

"Louie, You're a Messer." Danny shouted back as he craned his neck to see his brother approaching with a pretty girl in toe….

.

07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09-07-04-09

.

Thanks to everyone that is sticking with this story and thank you again to my lovely reviewers, you know who you are. Thank you. Love you.


	6. Chapter 6

…"Louie, You're a Messer." Danny shouted back as he craned his neck to see his brother approaching with a pretty girl in toe.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Dan." Louie said as he approached. His hand entwined with the blonde at his side.

"I do my best." Danny said slowly getting up to greet his older brother. He winced a little bit as his shoulder twinged a bit.

"How you doing?" He asked noting Danny's shoulder which he refused to wrap in a sling any longer.

"Getting better. You know." Louie had already gone through an extreme bout of physical therapy about 3 years ago. "So who's your friend?"

"Oh, sorry, Danny this is my girlfriend Katie, Katie Burns. Kate. My brother Danny."

"Hi Danny. Nice to meet you." She said in a confident voice.

"Likewise, it's been a while since Lou brought a girl home. Taken a cue from me big brother." Danny smirked

"Nah, she's not pregnant already." Louie shot back. "speaking of where is my sister-in-law and niece?"

"Open your eyes Lou, and you'll see." Lindsay laughed as she came up from behind Danny Lucy gurgling happily in the sling looking out.

"Lindsay!" Louie through his arms in the air.

"And Lucy!" Lindsay shouted too.

"And Lucy. God she's gorgeous." Louie said as Danny pulled Lucy out of the sling and handed her to her uncle.

"Takes after her Pops." Danny said proudly.

"Nah, I'd say more after Linds, who, by the way, is one hot mama." Louie smirked as he coyly looked up Lindsay's bare legs.

"Uh, eyes, off my wife and on your girlfriend Lou." Danny joked as he watched his brother bounce his daughter.

"Louie, you're here!" Came Maria's excited shout. "Oh, and who's your friend?" Maria asked as she hugged him. Then looked over the leggy blonde who accompanied him.

"Ma, this is my girlfriend, Kate, Kate this is my Ma, Maria."

"Oh wow, first Danny brings home Lindsay and then Lucy, and now You bring home a girl. Did he get you pregnant too?"

"Too?" Kate asked with an embarrassed laugh, "He's gotten others pregnant?"

"You are!?" Maria asked her face igniting, no doubt the thoughts of another grandchild pleased her.

"Oh, gosh no, not yet, way too soon, but has he…." Kate asked as she glanced over at Louie who was laughing with his brother as they teased the baby girl.

"Oh, no, not Louie, just Danny brought Lindsay home, and by the end of the night we learned Lindsay was preggers." Maria waved off airily. "So how long have you and Louie been going out?"

"Oh since January"

"Wow, he hasn't had a girlfriend this long since, well, ever."

"Really?"

"Yea."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … .. .. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … … … … … … … …

The group made their way back to the house. Danny had Lucy strapped to his chest and an arm slung around Lindsay. Kate couldn't get away from Maria who was chatting her ear off, and Sal was having a 'talk' with Louie about coming around a bit more.

Mid-morning was shaping up to be a very calming time, the 'men' ended up setting up the patio tent, tables and chairs while Lucy slept and the women shucked corn cobs and snipped green beans. The sir was warm, and the sun was shining, it was the makings of a perfect day.

That was until there was a crash and a loud "FUCK!" cried from Danny. Lindsay jumped up to see Danny, to help Danny, but Lucy let out a wail and the potatoes started to boil over. Maria started swearing and working on controlling the food, but Lindsay was at a crossroads. Danny or Lucy.

Kate jumped up, "Lindsay, go to your husband, I can take care of Lucy." She said heading out of the room, Lindsay had a moments hesitation, but in the last hour Kate had turned out to be a perfectly great person, honestly she was like a sister and it had been a few hours since the play. Jumping into gear, she ran out the door, which shut with a slam.

She found the tent fallen on Danny's end, him on the ground gripping his shoulder, and his father and Louie standing over him.

"Danny!?" Lindsay shouted.

"It's fine Babe, just pulled it a bit." He said waving her off.

"Bull". She said grabbing her bag. Off the counter inside and heading over to him, pulling out a bottle of pills on the way.

"I don't need the pain killers Lindsay."

"Yea, and when you can't pick your daughter up later. What then?" That statement alone was enough to make his father and brother scarce.

"Linds, don't start." He sighed as she sat down next to him. And shook out two pills.

"Oh really, what are you not gonna talk to me for a month, or no, you'll go off and cry to Rikki."

"What?" Danny choked. Lindsay looked him square in the eye when she mentioned that woman's name. She still didn't know about the whole affair, in the affair sense.

"Danny I'm not stupid." Lindsay said shaking her head, "I don't care what went on in those few months between Ruben's death and the rain walk, but damn it Messer, you've had moments since Jess's death, since the drive by, that make me think we've gone back in time a year." Lindsay said sadly.

"Linds."

"Danny, take the pills, stop being stubborn, and please be the man I fell in love with in the first place."

"That man was stubborn too." Danny said taking the pills, she wouldn't look him in the eyes, not since her declaration of the shooting. "and what's with the Messer? I said it to Louie, and I'll say it to you. You're a Messer." He said trying to crack a joke, it seemed to work Lindsay let out a hiccup of a laugh.

"Danny.." Lindsay started.

"Lindsay, I love you, and Lucy, more than life itself. Nothing will ever change that."

"Danny, just let us help you. Yea you got hurt, but you got hurt saving me, there is guilt in that, but listen to me, yea you came back from the drug bust quickly but THIS is more than a broken hand, give it time to heal, if you feel it twinging—don't contradict me, I know you, I saw you when you got up at the parade—Your dad and your brother will understand. Neither wants to see you hurt yourself more by being a stubborn jackass. A traight I hope our daughter doesn't inherit." Lindsay added smiling a little at the end.

"Linds, Babe. You are just as stubborn. I think it's inevitable." He said tipping her chin up and kissing her soundly.

"Lindsay, Sweetheart, is Danny ok?" Maria called from the sliding patio door.

"Yea, he's fine." Lindsay said not looking away from Danny, "How are the potatoes?"

"They'll be fine. And kids, Steven, Caryn, and Kyle are here."

"Good Steven can finish helping with this Damn tent."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken so long, real life, its summer and real life, goodness. But I'm really gonna try to finish this story before school starts. Thanks to all that read, and an extra thanks to those that review. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclimer: **I own nothing, relatives are simply of the imagination.

**A/N: **I know I have this bad habit of going quiet, I'm working on it. Thanks to all my readers, you people are amazing. Enjoy!

.

Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth… Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth… Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…

.

Stepping out onto the back porch at the Messer's was like stepping into another world. You would have no idea you were still in New York. No, the Messer's had done their little Staten Island dwelling well. The back porch was a stained hardwood, with a square wooden table and chairs with a bright red and white striped umbrella. The patio was now covered with a sheer-ish tent with a long rectangular glass table underneath it, chairs in bright yellow to match the house sat around it. And every inch was covered in pink lemonade, iced teas, dips, crudité, chips, pretzels, and to Danny's dismay all the candy they had collected at the parade. "My tootsie rolls! MA!"

"Oh Daniel, share a little will you." Maria had said as she sat the bowl of chocolaty candies on the table. Lindsay stood in the doorway with Lucy on her hip and a taco dip in her hands, as she watched Danny get batted away by his mother as he tried to swipe the tootsie rolls away from the table. "Danny grow up, and help your wife, she has your daughter, and is helping out, the least you could do is help get the appetizers out on the table."

"She's right you know." Lindsay joked as Danny took the dip away from Lindsay and in doing so also placed a tender kiss to her cheek then nuzzled his daughter's cheek.

"Uh huh, I coulda taken the baby." Danny said with a twitch of a smile as he bounced down the two steps to get to the covered patio.

"Sure ya could have, but I'm sure you coulda smelt her from down there." Lindsay said with a grimace. "I'm gonna change her, while you deal with the amazing smells of your mother's food."

"Ah, the glories of being directed by a mother." Danny said as another plate was handed to him.

.

Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth… Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth… Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…

.

Lindsay emerged with a fresh and giggling Lucy dressed in an adorable red and white star pattered dress and a white sun hat. Coming out onto the patio she found Danny Louie with an arm slung around Kate, Stephan, and Karen sitting under the tent, a beer in just about every hand but Karen's.

"Speak of the devils." Danny smirked when he saw his girls descending the stairs.

"Do I want to know what that refers too?" Lindsay asked with a smile as she passed Lucy to her Daddy, and grabbed a lemonade.

"Just singing your praises Babe." Danny said before taking a swig.

"Yea, sure….Should you be drinking that Dan?" Lindsay laughed then turned more serious noticing Danny was actually drinking a Fat Tire.

"OH! Danny are you pregnant too!" Karen joked.

"Yea, Kare, you hit the nail on the head." Danny laughed as he bounced his daughter on his knee. "And Linds, it's fine, read the small print yesterday, just in case ya know."

"I know." Lindsay said back, "just lookin out for ya."

"See what I mean." Danny proclaimed "perfect woman, now if she had a…."

"Anyone up for some pigs in blankets?" Maria asked as she placed a steaming plate in front of the group.

"Never mind." Danny mumbled popping one into his mouth. "ooo hot hot hot."

"Remember to chew Daniel, oh and they're hot."

"Yea, ma, thanks."

"Aw, Daniel is your mother the perfect woman." Lindsay teased his love handles.

"Damn right she is." Sal said as he took a seat next to Danny who passed baby Lucy over.

"Now what's this I hear about you being pregnant Karen?"

"Oh, I'm due in January."

.

Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth… Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth… Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…

.

Karen's parents Nick and Annette arrived soon after the pigs in blankets, followed by Tony and Reda not too far off of that. Reda was actually holding a cake dish.

"Ummm, Aunt Reda…" Danny started noticing the cake.

"Oh, Don't worry Danny, it's store bought."

"But in date right?" Danny asked then had to duck a flying pig in a blanket.

"Yes, it's in date, I swear sometimes Danny, you have grown up to be too much like your brother." Reda shook her head. Kate erupted into a fit of giggles.

"What's that now Aunt Reda?" Louie asked as he came back to the table with two beers (he handed one to Kate)

"Oh, Louie, You're here."

"Yup. Had to see my niece sooner or later." Louie said as he winked at the baby girl who giggled. "oh, and this is my girlfriend Kate, Kate my Aunt Reda, and….Uncle Tony's already passed out in the hammock."

"Damn straight boy, you drive 30 minutes with that twittering, you'd need a rest too." Tony grumbled "But nice to meet ya Katie darling." Tony called.

"Oh dear god, Hell has frozen over what (she counted Danny and Lindsay, than Louie) one, two, three, three times in a year, I shoulda tried baking it mighta been edible the way things in this family keep going."

"Hey, why did we get counted twice!?" Danny asked in a mock irritated voice.

"You Mr. Messer, got counter twice because fro you hell has frozen over twice this year, well, I could almost count you thrice."

"What, why? Explain yourself Aunt Reda."

"Oh and the cop come out." Reda said holding her hands up and almost losing the cake. "One you bring home a girl, and a country girl none the less."

"Hey." Lindsay's head poked up from where she sat playing with Lucy and Sal.

"It's a good thing doll. Don't worry….Two, you marry the perfect girl."

"Thank you." Lindsay smiled as she got up and sat on Danny's lap, he let out an audible 'umph' to which she swatted him, with a 'I lost most the baby weight'

"And three you had a daughter. It has been a quite awhile since a girl was born to your side of the family."

"Yea, I know, surprised the hell outta me."

"He had all boy names lined up." Lindsay laughed, "I had been warned by coworkers of some of them."

"Let me guess some family names?" Sal asked.

"How'd you know." Danny asked

"Dan, kiddo, you take a look at our family tree it's somewhat out there. I blame your Ma's side of the family." Sal said looking up from his granddaughter who had been occupying his attention

"Watch it Pops, your family hasn't showed up yet." Danny said as he saw Nick let out a hiccup.

"Yea, that'll be fun." Sal said with a glance over to Tony, "at least he goes into a comatose. Every time he comes over. The others I don't know."

"Wait, we have new people to meet this time?" Lindsay asked

"Yea, 3 more of my brothers are gonna show." Sal said,

"And I think my 2 other brothers may show up too."

"Good lord." Lindsay said.

"Yea, and here you thought it was gonna be a nice quiet weekend." Danny laughed.

"I'm with Lindsay on this one.." Kate trailed off.

"Eh, you two stick with me, and we won't have to worry bout them." Karen said throwing an arm around Lindsay and Kate.

"Warned ya at Christmas Linds, pairing with Karen could be dangerous."

"I don't see anything dangerous yet."

"No, but when you see the way the boys treat Kare, it'll be another story, she's one of the boys."

"I can be one of the boys." Lindsay said defiantly

"Me too." Said Kate, Kate looked anything but, she was too put together.

"Oh, I'm sure." Danny laughed.

"Sure what Danno." Came a deep voice, it did however have a flash of amusement.

"Ey, Uncle Vinny, the girls here say they can be one of the boys." Danny said waving at Kate and Lindsay.

"OOOO, fresh meat." Vinny said taking into account the women.

"Kare Bare, who are your friends." He asked

"My friends, try the Messer boy's friends." Karen winked.

"Messer Boys? Louie and Danny have steady ta-tas?"

"Danny's got one and a half." Karen joked with a wink to Lindsay who had just grabbed a fussy Lucy and tried to calm her.

"No shit. Well, never thought I'd see the day. Danny Boy, congrats, and introductions."

"Sorry, Uncle Vinny this is my wife Lindsay, and our daughter Lucy." Lindsay gave a quiet 'hi' as the little girl stopped her whimpering slightly. "and then Louie's girlfriend Kate."

"Nice to meet ya."

"So, you girls think you can play with the boys?? I'm guessing a baseball game is in order then." Uncle Vinny said slapping Louie on the back as he came back onto the patio.

"Did someone say something 'bout baseball?" Came another unknown voice. Looking up there was a new group of about 7 people.

"Yea, Danny's wife, and Louie's girlfriend think they can play with the New Yorkers."

"And what gives it away that we're not New Yorkers?" Lindsay asked, handing Lucy back to her Grandpa.

"Accents, girls, and the fact that every girl in New York has rejected these two."

"Ouch." Danny said finishing off his beer. "Maybe just no girl in New York was good enough."

"and what about Karen here."

"She's a cousin Uncle Vin, this ain't Montana."

"HEY!"

"Sorry, joking." Danny said rubbing his side where Lindsay once again tweaked his love handles.

.

Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth… Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth… Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…Happy Fourth…**Okay, its passed the fourth but it is a holiday tale! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

"Dan…do you think you should be playing?" Lindsay asked quietly as she and Danny were walking out of the back garage with old bases, baseballs, and a few bats towards the park behind the Messer's Staten Island home

"I'm fine Linds, don't worry."

"With you Danny, I can't help but." Lindsay half laughed

"What's that suppose to mean Sweets?"

"Means, sometimes you're too proud or too stubborn to listen to me or your body."

"Okay…." Danny smirked as he lay down home plate in its place.

"Okay. Dan, if your shoulder twinges even just a little bit I want you to sit out with Lucy, or you may not have that arm to teach her how to play herself in a few years." Lindsay said

"Little dramatic there Lindsay." Danny said standing up from placing first. "Look, I'll play behind, AND I'll catch single handed as much as possible. Look Uncle Vinny won't let me live this down if I back out."

"Dan, he's your uncle, I'm sure a gunshot wound to the shoulder is more than enough to get you out of a game."

"Hah, Linds, these guys loved the fact that I made it to the minors. The fact that an injury pulled me out of the game and threw me into the service of the 'enemy' pissed em off," He shrugged. Lindsay stood a little still. Danny really didn't talk all that much about what had happened in the minors, just that he got injured and after some soul searching he joined the police force. He never mentioned how he felt or how his family took it. Grabbing his hand and tugging him back to face her she stopped him to speak her mind.

"Dan. You may have made it to the minors when you were 20, but at 35 you're a CSI, you take key on most the cases you work, you are SOOO incredibly respected, even more so now because well, look at you. Look at the way you stepped up, Dan you no longer are that stubborn, arrogant, jerk that works for CSI, now you're the stubborn, arrogant, father and husband that works for CSI." Danny chuckled slightly at that. "Seriousy, Honey, you taking that bullet for me, was the bravest most incredible thing you've ever done for me. If anybody can't see that, they aren't worth the effort." She finished cupping his cheek and caressing it with her thumb.

"So what you're saying…" Danny trailed off with a smile "…Is that we're even for you giving me Lucy."

"God Danny, way to turn the mood." Lindsay laughed slapping Danny in the arm.

"Ouch, It's a good thing I'm medicated, that woulda hurt."

"Medicated you took 3 Advil and had two beers." Lindsay laughed shaking her head. "seriously, if you need something stronger its…."

"I know in your bag. I got it Linds." He smirked before placing third popping back up and pulling Lindsay close for a kiss.

"EY! Danny-boy!" Came an old gentleman's cackle. "You know that kissing on third base is different than actually GETTING to THIRD."

"Yea Uncle Art. Been there done that." Danny threw back as he and Lindsay made their way back to the back yard. Uncle Art was another one of Sal Messer's brothers, he had three in total. Tony, Art, and Vinny. All were somewhat connected, all were big in baseball, and Maria's brothers weren't much better when it came to baseball, however all of her brothers wore a badge. Nick, Frank, and John. It was a big family, a big family feud, baseball was a way to bridge the gap between wise guy and good guy.

"Oh ho! Danny boy finally has some bite." He announced to the group

"There was a time he wasn't a smart ass? No." Lindsay said in mock disbelief.

"Ha, smart ass, him. Wow. Girlie, do you even know this boy?" Art asked

"I'd hope so." Lindsay laughed,

"Oh really, Danny boy who is this." Art nodded his head towards Lindsay. In truth he wasn't that close to his father's side of the family. They were the connected side, the side he didn't get along with, granted his ma's side was always busy. The fact that they didn't know about Lindsay or Lucy for that matter was not a big surprise.

"In a sec Uncle Art." Danny called grabbing Lindsay's hand and helping her up the hill to the back yard.

It was busy now that's for sure, there wasn't an empty seat, a lot more drinking , not to mention talking. They made their way up to the deck and found a spare place against the side banister. Looking around Lindsay didn't see Lucy in anyone's hands. Glancing at Kate, who seemed as overwhelmed as Lindsay, for some idea as to where the baby was. Kate smiled and mouthed Maria inside.

Just then Maria came out of the kitchen with Lucy on one hip and a beer in the other. Lindsay smiled at her little girl that was gurgling away. Maria handed her over quickly. And headed to hand the beer over to Sal. "Aw, like mother like son." Lindsay giggled.

"What's that babe?" Danny asked

"Nothing Dan." Lindsay laughed.

"Whoa, who's kid? Karen, you have another one?"

"Not yet Uncle Art."

"So who's kid?"

"Danny's." Karen laughed

"Danny's? You can't be serious" Vinny's wife said in disbelief.

"Well, she's serious Aunt Carla." Danny said taking Lucy from Lindsay. "This would be my daughter, Lucy."

"And with a daughter too."

"Yea, well, that's on her mamma." Danny smirked. "This is my wife Lindsay by the way." Danny said off handedly although Lindsay could see the smirk forming, he knew it would annoy her.

"On her mother, real nice Messer, You can sleep on the couch tonight ya know." Lindsay snickered giving Danny an elbow to the side.

"Well, what fun would that be." Danny bit back.

"Whoa, Whoa, WHOA, wait just a sec." Louie said waving his hands. "Are you telling me you finally popped that bed's cherry?" Louie asked. "bout freakin time."

"What Lou, your be got so much action in high school I didn't want to steal its thunder." Danny laughed

"What, no please, little brother, you may the first one to reproduce, but I still remember you being scared that ma was gonna cut it off if she saw you touching it, or putting it anywhere you weren't suppose to."

"WHAT! Please. Just because you…"

"Lucy, I'm so glad you're a girl." Lindsay said to her little girl that was looking at her mommy from her location on Danny's shoulder.

"Aright, Aright, enough of this pick on Danny thing, thought we were gonna play some ball." Danny said redirecting the subject.

* * *

Everyone who was in for a game of baseball headed out of the yard and into the park across the way. Maria sat with Lucy on her lap with a few of the other older women and Karen with Kyle, overlooking the park and watching.

Teams were divided up Danny, Lindsay, Louie, Kate, Steven, and Sal Vs Tony, Vinny, Art, Nick, and Frank. Basically the yuppies vs the geezers. Uncle John limped forward. "Okay, I'll be the ump for the game, you will address me as sir, we're gonna be playing some 1890's ball today folks. That is no balls, no stirkes, pick your pitch, catch on the first bounce and they're out. Ladies you are free to catch with your skirts. Watch the swearing, if your fined it's a days wages, that would be a quarter."

"SIR you do know we aren't at a VBBC game right? Sir?"

"Daniel that will be a Day's wages. Now nicknames to Reda our tally keeper for the match."

"Nicknames?" Kate asked Lindsay

"Uncle John, although injured is big in the whole vintage baseball clubs, he umps now that he can't play. 1880's-90's rules we need nicknames."

"Okay, so…." Lindsay started.

"So Pops, you're still handiman?"

"Haven't changed it in 25 years aint changing it now." Sal said proudly.

"Lou is…."

"Sweet Cheeks." Kate jumped in making Louie grumble "Sweet Cheeks? Really Katey? Sweet Cheeks."

"Well if you don't take it you could be Ole blue for the color your balls are gonna turn." She threw back.

"Yea Sweet Cheeks will do it for me." Louie nodded enthusiastically while Danny and Lindsay laughed

"Well Kate, you're a…. Lou you know her best." Danny trailed off.

"How bout mouth." Lindsay said.

"mouth?" Louie asked.

"You know the goonies, plus she's got one on her."

"You have no idea…" Louie smirked (massive turn to the gutter)

"Ooo he's the cute one isn't he."

"Yea." Lindsay nodded

"Oh I'll take it." she said laughing.

"Linds, what shall we call you now Montana?"

"That'll do." Lindsay laughed.

"You're always Montana, that's no fun." Danny protested.

"Buggy?"

"Buggy? What's that suppose to mean."

"Means this woman ate a deep fried spider." Danny smirked "and lost me $5"

"Danny give it up and know not to bet against me." Lindsay said in an annoyed voice, he really needed to stop bringing up that incident.

"I think Danny's gonna be Ole Blue." Louie whispered not so quietly to Kate and Sal.

"ey it works for the boy, he's the copper."

"So's she." Kate pointed out.

"Ozzie, Harriet, we good yet?" Sal called over to where his son and daughter-in-law stood bickering.

"You know Pops that works." Louie said jumping up and handing in their nicknames.

* * *

The game began. And boy was it an eventful one. As the geezers struck first they took an immediate lead as the girls got comfortable playing by the new old rules. Come the third inning though it was all tied up, what with Danny's grand slam into the lake that had him dropping a quarter into the umpires cup (lost ball fee and all, cause you know this was a gentleman's game).

Come the 4th inning the yuppies were winning 10 to 6. The sun was beating down on them, and they all were ready to call it quits. But they couldn't they got into this game and now it wasn't just family sitting around and watching as the cranks. However Maria was getting fidgety, her appetizers were pretty much gone, and well the food needed to be grilled.

Luckily, at the beginning of the 6th it looked like the game was coming to an end. As Bricklayer stepped up to bat he ticked it back to which Danny as behind dove and caught after one bounce landing on his injured arm. He assured Lindsay, and everyone that knew about the injury he was fine, but as he stepped up to bat at the end of the inning it was obvious he was still in a bit of pain. He hit the ball, but he kept ticking it for he had a bad grip, and well, one bound off the ground and he was out.

About to change sides, Maria called out. "I don't care if you have 3 innings left, the food needs to be cooked, Lucy needs to be fed, and well, you're wives are annoying me, get back in here."

Yuppies win 13 to 7. Now it was time for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **nothing has changed…its not mine.

**A/N: **Its late, I'm tired, please don't hold it against me…as of now I'm thinking a chapter and a half more to tie things up…hope you enjoy. =)

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

"Ma, you just killed the game." Danny whined as he took his daughter from his mother wincing slightly which Lindsay saw and with a look of sheer humor and took Lucy to feed her

"Yea, better she kill the game then you kill your shoulder again dumbass." Lindsay shot while she sat down and started bottle feeding Lucy.

"I'm fine Linds, don't have a cow."

"Already did." Lindsay smirked while she looked down at the baby, "But seriously, take it easy Dan." He could see the sadness in her eyes. She hated seeing him injured or in pain, the same way he was about her. And frankly, if it was her, he would have her tied to a chair watching the game and heavily medicated so why was he being such a pain?

"You got it Linds." He surrendered. "I'll take it easy, and if the pain don't go away I'll take some more of the meds."

"Meds? Pain? Danny boy your girl beating you?" Uncle Art piped in

"Nah, got all that when this little one was born."

"So what's the meds for boy?"

"My shoulder, got a…"

"Got a what? What happened to you, you not in your prime anymore?" Vinny butted in.

"Oh, he's in his prime." Lindsay laughed.

"And she's in the gutter." Kate said laughing as well.

"So Danny?" Aunt Carla asked.

"I got shot, shoulder, not too much damage but it wasn't all that long ago."

"You shoot him with his own gun missy?" Uncle Art joked towards Lindsay.

"I could with how stubborn he's been since he got out of the hospital."

"Well Linds, you married Danny, you had to know that was coming." Louie said.

"I did, but you know, the last time he was hurt it was so much easier to get him to cooperate." Lindsay thought

"The sex was still new." Danny said leaning back in his seat tipping slightly.

"Oh get off of it." Lindsay said kicking his chair and making it nearly topple. It would have, had Danny not gone spazzy and throw all his wait forward again. "Very graceful." Lindsay chuckled.

"You would do that to your injured husband? The father of your child?" Danny asked as straight faced as he could muster.

"Uh, Yea." Lindsay laughed. "Seriously you are gonna try and use that injury to your benefit now? As in NOW, after denying it was bugging you up until all of oh 2 seconds ago."

"Danny Boy, I think this girls got you." Uncle Vinny laughed. "You got a good one there, make sure she raises the kid more than you. AS for You." He said turning to Louie. "What are you doing with her, she's too good for you?" he said gesturing over to Kate.

"Yea, I know." Louie draping an arm around the pretty blonde to his left. "What can I say I turned on the charm."

"Hardly." Kate laughed "This guy was a babbling bumbling buffoon when I first met him. He comes into my store and pretends to be browsing when his eyes never left my ass, and when I approached him he was like a 12 year old."

"Was he at half mast already?" Lindsay asked through a laugh.

"Oh, I wouldn't be surprised if he was." Kate laughed back. "truth was, he couldn't make a sentence work for him. A week later after he composed himself he came back. That went a bit better." Kate laughed

"Yea, let a chili craving find me the girl of my dreams." Louie smirked his own version of a Messer grin before pulling his girlfriends chin towards him to kiss her.

"Well, that's sweet." Maria butted in, "But what are your intentions with this sweet woman? Cause I don't need to smack another son over the head for nearly losing the love of his life."

"What ma?" Louie choked out "I…I tho….I thought I already finished this when I…I met her f…folks."

"Yea what Maria?" Lindsay asked as well.

"Louie think about it a moment. Was this what he was like when you caught him lusting?" Maria leaned over to ask Kate "and Lindsay, I can only assume it was you, that had Danny in the worst state I'd seen him since he was 6 and Mr. Lumpkins 'died' in the wash."

"Ma…" Danny started as he took the seat next to his mother, begging her not to tell this story.

"What Daniel, I saw you, you were heartbroken. There's no denying that. He comes over for Sunday night dinner like ha has whenever he has the night off, and you're just a mope. You couldn't keep a conversation going, just kept pushing your chicken parm around the plate. I don't think you ever even took a bite."

"UHH! NO!" Lindsay gasped looking back and forth from Danny's mom to him.

"Yes, I've never seen this boy not eat chicken parm when it's put in front of him and nothing. He just kept muttering to himself, and later he mumbles something about not wanting to go back to the city 'Too many memories of Montana.' Which just sounded weird but this being Danny and the occasional mention of you…" Maria trails off leaning over to Lindsay "Ever since he was 14 he's been skeptical of talking about girlfriends in front of family, I blame Sal and Louis for teasing him on a girlfriend with braces, anyway, I hear him listening to his voice mail. And that's strange cause I know he didn't get any calls during dinner, you see so I eves drop a little bit and peak around the corner. And EVEN though that boys head is bent I can see a flint of a smile. Anyway I heard him call you. AND being the good mother that I am I listened."

"Of course ya did ma." Danny said shaking his head. Sure his Ma listened, she may not spread the gossip but she sure loved to know the scoop on everyone.

"Well I heard him call you, and that boy sounded so broken, I heard him ask you to give it another go, to give up on falling out of love cause chances are he was and had been falling. He cared for ya, honey, but the poor bastard couldn't say it. So anyway I leave and whip up a quick apple crisp, and I know it's not quick, but it gave the boy some thinking time. And well I come back and he hasn't moved is just staring at that phone waiting for it to ring…which if a watched pot never boils…anyway, I hit him with a pillow and told him to get his act together cause he wasn't the man I raised. The man he became when he dropped the shit, he needed to fight for what he wants, and well, I doubt it had much to do with it, but when he brought you over here at Christmas, uh, sweetie you make this boy happier than I've ever seen him, and I can't help but thank the lord he didn't give his fight up too early."

"I've never known Danny to give up a fight." Lindsay smiled before looking back at her husband.

"When it comes to us babe, I ain't ever gonna give up the fight." Danny said threading their fingers and kissing the back of one of her hands.

"Good." Lindsay smiled and leaned over to give Danny a quick peck.

"Now Louis, Your intentions?" Maria asked. "Oh yes I don't forget."

"Well obviously Ma." Danny joked "with the detail you just retold that story in."

"Shush, you know better Daniel. And Louis?"

"Ma, Katie and I…well…."

"Well spit it out son." Sal said from his place standing behind Maria. "we know she's not pregnant so,"

"So, we've talked about maybe getting marri"

"MARRIED!" Maria jumped up in obvious excitement. "Oh Louie I never thought I'd see the day."

"Yea, well, nothing's set in stone yet, she's just said yes ya know." Louie smirked, glancing over at Kate who had taken a diamond ring off a chain and slipped it onto her finger.

"Shit Man, Congrats." Danny said clapping his brother on the back glancing at his own wife who was now deep in discussion with Kate and Maria.

"So, Kate, Sweets are you going to have a real wedding or take the Danny route?"

"HEY!" both Danny and Lindsay shouted

"Well, city hall Daniel, this girl deserves better." Maria said pulling Lindsay in for a half hug

"I know she does, but given the circumstances it turned out pretty damn well." Danny said

"I thought it was just about perfect." Lindsay smiled.

"Just about?"

"Danny, do you want to talk to my father about this?" Lindsay asked.

"Yea no did that once, anyway this is about Kate and Louie!"

"Nice redirection Little." Louie snickered to Danny. "Problems with the in laws?"

"Just the shot gun wielding, over-protective Dad." Danny said out of the side of his mouth as both men watched the women of their lives go on into the girly world of proposals and details. Yea life was pretty darn good.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Same as always, I own nothing, can barely afford rent.

**A/N: ** So this is it on another Staten Island Holiday, we'll see what the muse has in store for me, but I think its on hold for the time being….watch for the next chapter of 'You Look Good in My Shirt' after the Sept 23rd premiere. I can't guarantee the date, schools insane this year but...it'll come as quick as I find time to type. =) Hope you enjoyed this story.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Dinner was awesome more poking and proding of the Messer boys and the loves in their lives. Really it didn't matter to Danny, Lindsay could hold her own, and Lucy was just to perfect. And like most families they went their separate ways after the first desert. Soon the only people left were the immediate Messer Family.

They spent the last half hour of daylight cleaning up the backyard, tossing out empty beer bottles and paper plates, soon night had completely fallen. The only light eliminating the yard was the soft yellow glow of the kitchen where Maria Messer stood, finishing loading the dish washer, and the soft glow of a few citronella candles that littered the tables around the yard. The light of the city wasn't too far off. Lindsay stood in the door leading to the back porch, watching as Danny paced and bounced Lucy softly, willing her to sleep, or at least calm her down a bit, granted fireworks were set to be set off just off shore in a few short minutes…yea Lucy would be able to sleep through that. Lindsay laughed at the ridiculousness, prepping a kid for sleep minutes before a half hour of boomers. It wasn't going to do much good.

But Lindsay still stood there, leaning against the door frame watching her family. A family she couldn't even imagine having a year ago. There was Danny spinning and Dancing around whispering and singing to his daughter as the night stars glazed them in light.

"It's a great view isn't it?" Maria Messer whispered to Lindsay as she came up behind her and gazed out on her son and granddaughter. "I remember standing here, with that same look on my face as you have now, Looking at Sal as he took care of the boys. You may not believe me now, but it gets better as they grow up too."

"That, I have no doubt of." Lindsay smiled before opening up the screen door and walking over to her husband and child.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Danny heard the screen door open, turning around he smirked to himself as he watched the love of his life walk towards him and then proceed to wrap both arms around him. She lay her head on the opposite shoulder as their daughter, carefully prodding her nose.

Lucy's nose scrunched up just like her mom's did, and although Danny hated to admit it, Lindsay swore it was the same scrunch his own nose did when poked.

"Awe Linds, why would ya do that, I finally got her to settle down." Danny said passing the wiggling little girl to her momma .

"Fireworks." Lindsay smiled sweetly, "figured it would be better if she were awake when they started, maybe this way she won't get as scared, you know jerk awake from a massive boom."

"She mighta slept right through it." Danny said as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the deck railing. "she is my daughter." He smirked

"Oh I know." Lindsay smirked right back. "she can sleep through everything….but a thunder storm, and as you're scared of fireworks"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not scared of fireworks."

"maybe not anymore, but you used to be." She laughed

"And how would you kno…. MA!"

"What Daniel?" Maria asked poking her head out the kitchen window. "You told Lindsay I was afraid of fireworks?"

"Yea, why?"

"Cause, some things are suppose to stay quiet."

"Danny, she's your wife….you have no more secrets." Maria shouted back at her son.

"Would ya all kill the yelling." Sal called. "The fireworks are about to start. Get your butts down to this field. And Danny tip your brother and his fiancé out of that hammock, this is family time….we're making memories."

"Dad, you sound like a Flack." Danny laughed moving over to the hammock and prepping to tip his brother and Kate.

"Do it kiddo and you're dead meat."

"Yea well you heard pops to the hill."

They all gathered on an old sesame street blanket laid out on the grass and settled down to watch the fireworks. Danny sat at the back with Lindsay propped up against his chest with Lucy mirroring it in her ma's lap. Leaning back they watched as the sky lit up with reds, yellows, greens, and purples. Lucy started out with a quick cry/whimper but shortly fell silent watching mesmerized at the colors in the sky.

Watching the country celebrate its birthday, and doing so with his family, Danny couldn't help but hope there would be many more to come.

THE END.


End file.
